


Getting in her head

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [33]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Emma SwanMills, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fighting, LGBTQ, Lesbian Relationship, Regina SwanMills, caring regina, fighting for her love, love is love, mention of snow white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: anonymous asked:“Go ahead and walk away, it’s what you’re best at”





	Getting in her head

“GO AHEAD AND WALK AWAY IT’S WHAT YOUR BEST AT!” Regina screamed at the blonde who was standing in the door way of the mansion, both just as angry as the other.

 

 

Regina and Emma had been married for only a few months, but they had always fought like cat and dog but this time it was worse. Much worse and yet again Snow White was to blame.

 

 

She was never accepting of their relationship but even Regina didn’t see this coming.

 

 

“You gave up on us Regina. Not me.” Emma finally said

 

 

“Excuse me? How did I give up on us, we’ve been married for four months and all I have ever done is fight for you. What on earth makes you think I gave up on us?”

 

 

Emma’s bottom lip began to wobble and Regina quickly walked towards her wife, lifting her chin in the crook of her hand “Darling, what’s going on?”

 

 

“My mother. She said...she keeps saying, you’ll give up on me like everyone else has and they’re the only ones who have ever loved me, and I just thought walking away would be easier than you pushing me out but it’s not and it hurts so much Regina.” Emma sobbed into her wife’s arms.

 

 

“Your. Mother.” Regina growled “Em, listen to me my love, You are my everything and I will never stop fighting for you. You need to trust me, trust that I won’t push you out, the only thing that would make me push you away is if you cheated but you’d never do that. I love you Emma SwanMills, but I am going to talk to you mother about this, she can’t keep doing this just because she doesn’t want us together.”

 

 

Emma just nodded in response. Regina had grown so much over the last four years and Emma was now able to whole heartedly trust Regina to have a civilized conversation.

 

 

Regina wasn’t planning on a civilized conversation this time around though, she was going to make sure Snow White never got in her wife’s head again.

 

 


End file.
